One shot at Love
by HeartOfTheWolf94
Summary: Lelouch is guilty about murdering his sister Euphemia. He didn't expect his guilt to go away from one lunch. One Shot Lelouch x C2. A little bit of sexual content and terms. Not enough to be counted as "M"


_I don't own Code Geass or any of it's characters. This is fan-made like all my other stories._

All about C2:

The day was bursting of sun shine. C2 awoken and saw Lelouch on his computer doing an assignment. She wasn't surprised since they were out late last night. She knew Lelouch was still pretty shaken up from killing his beloved sister Euphemia. He was probably wondering exactly what would happen now since Suzaku knew he was Zero. She remembered something just then. What Lelouch had said to her. _If you are a witch then I am a warlock..._ Every time C2 thought of this she would swell up with joy knowing how close they were. To her that didn't prove that she loved him. She pulled a book out from under Lelouch's bed. It was a recipe book. For the past few months when Lelouch would not be around, she studied some new recipes. Today she wanted to show Lelouch that she was a good cook. She hid the book once more and stood up. Lelouch turned around toward her.

"So your finally awake?" he asked rhetorically.

C2 just walked off to Lelouch's bathroom undressing the way there. She showered and came back out. She went away downstairs to find Nunally. Nunally was making more origami. C2 crept into the kitchen and started to cook.

All about Lelouch:

Lelouch continued working until he smelt the scent of food. He thought that Sayako was making breakfast earlier then expected. He started to continue his work until his radio randomly turned on and he heard the announcement. It was viceroy Cornelia talking about her sisters death. He listened to every word carefully. He didn't like this at all. When he thought the speech was over he was surprised again. Suzaku came into the speech. He explained how he felt terrible that as a knight he failed to protect her. He then got on the topic of Zero. Lelouch paid careful attention to this. He was afraid Suzaku would let the whole world know his secret. He didn't mention it at all. Lelouch was relived but then Suzaku started talking about getting revenge on Zero. Lelouch let his anger carry him away. He knocked his radio off the desk. He clenched his fist tightly. Before he knew it he was feeling guilt.

All about C2:

C2 finished making the boxed lunch for Lelouch. It consisted of octopus shaped hot dogs and a rice ball. She worked her butt off to get it done. Soon Sayako would come in to make breakfast so she hid the boxed lunch and darted back up stairs. She quietly went back into Lelouch's room and saw the radio on the floor. She saw Lelouch holding his head at the computer desk. She set the boxed lunch aside and went over to Lelouch. It was just like the day of Euphemia's murder. She wrapped her hands around his head. Lelouch looked up at her and she saw the hurt. She still had an emotionless expression. She let go of him when he stood up. He put on his school shirt, grabbed his bag and walked out. She stared at him. It didn't look like he was eating breakfast today.

All about Lelouch:

Lelouch made it to school and proceeded with a normal day. Luckily Suzaku wasn't here today. At lunch time he forgot he left early so he couldn't get one. He sat there with his stomach growling in front of the student council members. Every one looked at him and he got embarrassed and got out. Lelouch decided to walk out to the fountain in the commons area. He went to a nearby bench and sat down. He didn't want to give up being Zero or abandon the Black Knights just because he killed Euphemia. This wasn't the first time he killed someone related by blood. He heard foot steps coming toward him so he peered up. It was C2. She had something in her hand.

All about Shirley:

Shirley had walked to the commons to give Lelouch the rest of her food. She hid fast when she saw C2 there. C2 was dressed up in a school uniform but Shirley had never seen her before. _Whoever she is what does she want with Lulu? _She asked herself. Lelouch and C2 was exchanging words but Shirley could not hear what they were saying. She saw C2 take the boxed lunch out from behind her back and give it to Lelouch. Shirley was jealous over his expression. Lelouch seemed surprised. Shirley knew her plan was ruined. She got angry and took her chopsticks and stuffed her mouth with the rest of the food. She chewed angrily and stomped off.

All about C2:

C2 watched as Lelouch opened the lunch and stared at it. He looked unwilling. She watched him grab the chopsticks and he picked up a octopus shaped hot dog. Finally what she was waiting for happened. He put it in his mouth and started to chew. He was chewing with closed eyes at first so she thought she failed at pleasing him but she was wrong. His eyes flew open and he looked amazed. She still watched while emotionless. He kept piling the food in his mouth. C2 could tell he was extremely hungry. She decided her work was done and walked off to hide somewhere in the school building.

All about Lelouch:

He proceeded with the rest of his day. He could tell something was bothering Shirley but he wasn't to sure what. He knew that Shirley understood something was done to her when he used Geass on her. Hopefully she wouldn't bring that up to him in front of everyone. At the end of the day he decided it was best to find C2. He had a feeling that she was still on school campus. He searched around for her. He found her by the supply shack that he and Kallen had been in during the last school festival that Euphemia would ever go to. He approached her about the lunch she made for him and why she did it. She said she was pleased that he enjoyed it and told him that she wasn't sure why she made it. It was silent and at that instant, Lelouch had this strange pulse go through him.

All about C2:

C2 stared enigmatically at Lelouch until he lunged toward her trapping her against the wall. She still remained expressionless. They shared a gaze for awhile. Then Lelouch pushed his lips onto hers. This suddenly shocked her and her eyes widened. After a few brief moments she closed her eyes too. She started to share a kiss back. She wasn't going to waste this weird moment. _That meal must have really gotten to him..._she thought. Their lips shaped each others mouths as they continued. C2 never would have imagined how great Lelouch tasted. She felt wrong for thinking that way but she didn't want to stop now.

C2 & Lelouch:

Lelouch had no idea what was taking over him but he enjoyed this. C2 tasted as delicious as she looks. He gently licked her lips demanding entrance. C2 let him in willingly. They were Frenching now. C2 was a great kisser to Lelouch. He liked this awkward kiss better then the one he and Shirley had a long time ago. The kiss she had given Lelouch before dropping him off to find Nunally was nothing like this. This one felt like it had meaning. They were both confused but, they both enjoyed this confusion. It felt like it would never end. Like they would be together forever. They decided to sneak into the supply shack. When they made it in they continued their heart warming kiss. They fell backwards onto the ground. They were now officially making out. The make out didn't last long because they found themselves undressing each other.

All about Kallen:

Kallen knew Lelouch was Zero now so she set out to go find him. She visited his house and didn't find him. She decided he was still at school so she went back. She was a little worried when she heard that none of the student council had seen him. Kallen started to believe that Suzaku caught up to him after school. She shuddered just thinking about that. She continued all around the school campus. No sign of Lelouch. She was just about to give up when she heard a bit of noise. The noise sounded female. The noise was sounding like a female groan. Now a moan. Something was up and she had to find out what. She walked quietly over to the source of the voice. _The supply closet?_ She wondered curiously. She grabbed the door handle quietly and pulled out her wallet knife. She opened it slowly. Slowly. Her mouth dropped open as she saw what took place. As soon as she opened the door C2 had an orgasm. She found Lelouch alright. He was sweating over C2 and C2 was sweating under Lelouch. Kallen dropped her wallet knife. When Lelouch looked up at her startled she quickly picked her wallet knife up and apologized. She ran out of there confused. She decided she has a chance of being permanently scarred for life.

C2 & Lelouch:

Even though Lelouch and C2 were caught together having sex, they didn't mind. Lelouch knew Kallen wouldn't tell the student council what she saw. He felt strange as soon as he realized that he was glad he lost his virginity to C2. He wasn't to pleased about the after math because that was C2's first time too which means there was blood to clean up. He had to clean the storage room up before the next day and so he did. C2 wasn't going to let him clean up their love juices all by himself. She helped clean to. Today Lelouch wasn't going to mess with Britannia. Today was one of the last days for them to grieve. He thought this would be a good lesson to the Britannians. He finally broke his wall of guilt and all he could do was laugh now. C2 was glad Lelouch had became the Lelouch he used to be before killing Euphemia. Now they would try and destroy Britannia all over again with the Black Knights. But this time they would see each other anew. That night they had actually showered together and slept together and admitted their feelings to each other. To her and Lelouch she would be his lover. To the Black Knights she would still be never more than a mistress. Even though, they will always have each other.

The End

Lelouch & C2 Forever.


End file.
